étape supérieure
by TM.Ladyinred
Summary: Effet de la fin du 5.10, suite à ma sauce, due au trop plein d'émotions spoiler 5.10


Titre: étape supérieure

Auteur: Vicodinaddict

résumé : Le 5.10 a eu de l'effet, petite fic sortie de mon esprit embrouillé à peine le visionnage terminé.

Disclaimers : Pas à moi, pas de sous

La porte se referma dans un léger bruit et l'obscurité l'encercla. Elle fit quelques pas, s'arrêta, laissant tomber son sac sur le sol.

Elle savait que tout cela n'aurait pas du se passer. Qu'elle n'aurait pas du se laisser entrainer par Wilson, à espérer des choses dont elle avait la certitude qu'elles ne se réaliseraient jamais. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il y ait ce foutu baiser ? tout commencait la. Non, tout avait commencé bien avant, sur les bancs de l'université, où elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu pour la première fois. Y mettre un terme avait été très dur, malgré cela, elle s'était à nouveau embarquée dans la même galère. Elle s'était dit qu'elle laisserait ses sentiments parler, la mener où bon leur sembleraient, puisqu'elle n'avait rien a perdre. Erreur de calcul.

Pourtant, elle avait redécouvert leur jeu avec enthousiasme, elle s'était permise de flirter, ouvertement, de laisser la porte ouverte à tout, et de son coté, il lui avait donné de faux espoirs.

C'était toujours comme ça avec lui. Un pas en avant, deux en arrière. ils étaient restés longtemps en arrière, durant ces années où seulement quelques signes transparaissaient dans leurs comportements, leurs échanges. Avancer ? En était-il capable ? Elle qui se disait persuadée du contraire c'était faite avoir. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? C'était lui qui était venu la trouver chez elle, qui l'avait embrassée, qui lui avait laissé entrevoir une partie de lui qu'il dissimulait. Elle disait le connaitre, mais il finissait par la détromper. Elle avait pris pour acquis qu'ils en étaient au même stade, donnant à ses paroles et actes plus de valeurs qu'ils n'en avaient. Elle s'était trompée.

Elle se glissa sous la douche, et ferma les yeux lorsque l'eau brûlante atteignit sa peau, faisant disparaitre la tension de son corps. Il avait fallu faire demi tour, passer par son bureau, où elle avait longuement fixé le meuble ancien, avant de se détourner et de fuir en priant pour ne pas le croiser. Ne pas craquer, cela avait été le plus difficile. Attendre de rentrer, pour réfléchir. Réfléchir à quoi ? Tout était limpide.

Au jet d'eau se mêlèrent des larmes, les premières qu'elle s'autorisait depuis le soir où ils s'étaient embrassés, où elle avait espéré plus. Que pouvait-on espérer d'un homme dénué d'espoir ? Elle s'en voulut de sa faiblesse, pleurant sous la douche, pour lui. Méritait-il qu'elle se donne tant de mal ? Il ne semblait pas réaliser les enjeux de cette histoire. Tout se résumait au jeu, encore et toujours.

Et Pourtant...

Pourtant, une fois dans son lit, elle repensa au bureau qui trônait dans sa nouvelle antre. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix ? Pour s'excuser d'avoir cassé les toilettes ? Le problème tournait dans son esprit sans trouver de réponse convenable. C'était toujours difficile de trouver les motivations qui le poussaient dans ses actions. Elle se souvint de l'élan d'espoir qui l'avait naïvement envahie en découvrant ce qu'il avait fait, de ce " peut être " qui s'était insinué en elle, de ce sentiment qui l'avait poussée à monter le retrouver. Pauvre idiote. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour des signes n'en étaient pas finalement...

Il lui semblait qu'elle venait à peine de sombrer dans le sommeil lorsque des coups légers la réveillèrent. Immédiatement, son esprit la ramena à la personne qu'elle essayait d'oublier et l'heure indiquée par son réveil la conforta dans l'idée de qui se trouvait être devant chez elle. Elle pensa à ne pas répondre, faire semblant de dormir et oublier cela, l'oublier, lui et retourner dans l'inconscience.

Contre toute attente, elle repoussa les couvertures et attrapa son peignoir, se laissant encore quelques secondes de répit avant de devoir l'affronter. Lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit après deux minutes, son expression était neutre et elle croisa son regard sans ciller.

- Il est deux heures du matin.

- Je sais, se contenta de dire House, avant de faire un pas vers elle.

Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de l'interroger du regard.

- Vous n'allez pas me laisser entrer ?

- Pourquoi faire ? questionna la jeune femme.

Elle le vit hésiter et détourner le regard quelques secondes.

- Pour parler...

Surprise, elle ne répondit pas. Depuis quand "parler" faisait-il partie de son vocabulaire, lui qui passait justement son temps à éviter ces discussions ?

- Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ? s'entendit-elle finalement demander.

- Non.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Cuddy céda, s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer. Elle se tourna vers lui et retint un soupir. A nouveau, ils se trouvaient dans son entrée, tard dans la nuit. Le rapprochement avec le dernier événement qui s'était produit lorsque ces conditions avaient été réunies rendit Cuddy nerveuse. Il ne pouvait pas attendre une heure plus matinale ? Ou téléphoner ? Attendre le lendemain ?

- Qu'y-a-t-il de si urgent ?

Il la fixa un moment, cherchant ses mots. Sur le chemin le menant ici, il avait pourtant un plan très clair en tête. Venir ici. Penser que le reste viendrait une fois cela fait était une mauvaise idée. Il l'avait aperçue alors qu'elle faisait demi tour pour prendre l'ascenseur. Il savait ce qu'elle venait de voir, les conclusions qu'elle en tirerait...

La patiente était passée dire au revoir, lui, encore embrouillé par la journée, par ce qu'il venait de faire, n'avait pas réfléchi. Etrange comme cette donnée sortait souvent avec lui. Réfléchir n'était pas son fort. Bien sûr, professionnellement, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux, mais personnellement. Il pouvait passer des heures à tourner et retourner quelque chose dans sa tête, sans parvenir à un résultat, ou alors il se trouvait débordant d'idées à exploiter et ce n'était pas son rayon. Sans Wilson sous la main, les choses étaient plus dures. Quand il avait vue entrer la jeune femme blonde, un sourire aux lèvres, une expression particulière sur le visage, il avait oublié de réfléchir. Pourquoi faire après tout, il avait passé la journée à ressasser, et cette jeune femme semblait pouvoir être, pour un temps, un bon échappatoire. S'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de tourner la tête pour apercevoir Cuddy qui filait rapidement...

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas comprendre, mais il n'était pas dupe et après quelques secondes elle soupira.

- Comment avez vous récupéré mon bureau ? demanda-t-elle, désireuse de changer de sujet.

- En allant le chercher.

- Vous avez parlé à ma mère ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer en silence. Si elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer cette histoire, lui non plus, mais il n'était pas venu pour cela, ils le savaient tous deux.

- Elle...

- Vous n'avez pas à vous expliquer ! le coupa Cuddy d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Apparemment si...

Croisant son regard, il fit un pas en sa direction. Il l'avait vue partir, avait hésité, puis avait décidé de ne pas y prêter attention. Mais après deux verres en bonne compagnie, il avait comprit que quoiqu'il ferait, tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas parlé, il ne pourrait penser à autre chose, et vu les réactions de Cuddy, il avait eu raison.

Elle soutint son regard, resserrant son peignoir contre elle, le défiant de s'approcher plus. Tous deux sentirent la tension envahir la pièce doucement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, les mots semblaient ne plus avoir de sens dans son esprit, ses phrases s'embrouillaient et il se surprit à ressentir un sentiment de déjà vu. Dans cette pièce, quelques semaines auparavant. Cette tension, ce regard, cette attente. Tout ce qu'il avait ruiné plus tôt dans la journée, dans leur bureau. Tout était allé trop vite, il n'avait pas voulu perdre le contrôle, surtout pas à l'hôpital.

Mais ils étaient loin de l'hôpital à présent..

Après des détours et toutes sortes d'analyses dignes de celles des psychologues, il avait fini par s'avouer une chose. Il connaissait la réponse aux questions qu'il avait posé à Cuddy. Si tout s'était accéléré, si elle se prenait autant au jeu que lui, si elle était là, c'était pour une raison. Il avait essayé de continuer à ignorer ses raisons à lui, tout était question de rationalisation, mais ca n'avait pas marché. Il n'avait pas voulu s'avancer, attendant un pas de sa part, il l'avait eu. Elle s'était lancée, le jeu était fini, il avait pris peur. Dérision, seule échappatoire. Seulement cela ne marchait qu'un temps...

- J'ai manqué une étape.

Cuddy le fixa avec surprise. Sa voix n'avait été qu'un chuchotement, mais elle entendait ses mots résonner dans la pièce. Elle déglutit, se demandant ce qu'il entendait par là. Ne jamais faire de conclusions hâtives , House était un homme compliqué...

Elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée sur la signification de ses mots lorsqu'il franchit les derniers pas qui les séparaient. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Cuddy ne résista pas, s'accrochant à lui, une main s'insinuant dans son cou tandis que l'autre attrapait sa chemise. Elle approfondit leur baiser, ne voulant rompre le contact. Il laissa tomber sa canne, qui s'écrasa sur le sol en un bruit sourd, et passa une main dans les cheveux bouclés de la jeune femme. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent tandis que leurs langues se retrouvaient avec passion. Seul le manque d'oxygène finit par les interrompre, mais ils ne se séparèrent pas. House garda Cuddy contre lui, leurs visages a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Quelques secondes passèrent alors que chacun reprenait son souffle, puis House croisa le regard de Cuddy et murmura

- On peut passer à la deuxième étape ?


End file.
